


i've got a sweet tooth for licorice drops and jelly rolls

by cryystal_m00n



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Domestic, Edge Play, First Dates, First Time, Fluff, Gross, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, Pet Names, Platonic Kissing, Porn With Plot, Vibrators, brian being a caring sugar daddy, jae in a choker, jae in lingerie, omg they are already in love wtf, v v v soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: when jae finds himself without any money left, the only rational solution his friends have is for him to get a sugar daddy. he didn't think he would like it as much, but here he is.





	i've got a sweet tooth for licorice drops and jelly rolls

**Author's Note:**

> yALL WHAT IS THIS???  
> im honestly not even sorry like they deserve a loving sugar daddy au  
> im happy with how this turned out so i hope you like it too lmao  
> title is from sugar daddy from hedwig

jae looks at his bank account, a sour look on his face. the fifteen dollars left there mock him as he tries to think of what on earth has he been spending his money on. after a few seconds of thinking, he remembers the new vinyls he has bought recently, and those books and games that he intends to play later this week with dowoon.

 

he sighs, closing the app and putting his phone down. dowoon and wonpil watch him closely, waiting for the elder’s response.

 

“so i can’t even afford a lemonade. have fun without me, guys,” he says as he sips his overpriced coffee. he should’ve gone for the sparkling water, not his usual mint mocha.

 

“you know,” wonpil starts, fingers playing with dowoon’s hand on the table, “sungjin has a friend that’s looking for someone.”

 

jae chokes on his drink, coughing a few times to make sure he won’t die. “look, i don’t think i’m fit for the whole… sugar baby thing you two do.”

 

dowoon smiles at him, sliding a piece of paper with a number on it towards him. “think about it, hyung. the dude is young, rich and more than willing to spoil you. why not give it a try?”

 

the blond eyes the number, before taking it with a blush on his cheeks. he reads the name on it and his eyes widen in surprise. “h-he’s the fucking ceo of kang park enterprises! that’s like the company that owns _everything!_ what the fuck?”

 

“hyung, you already know that sungjin is the other ceo,” wonpil sighs, taking a sip of his iced tea. “now come on, younghyun is nice and you should call him!”

 

“he’s totally your type, hyung!” dowoon butts in, earning himself a glare from the blond. it doesn’t seem to affect him as he continues, “he’s almost as tall as you, and he has really good thighs! we all know how much you like them!”

 

“i can’t believe i’m this cheap and only some thighs can buy me,” jae whines as he regards the paper one more time. he shrugs, grabbing it and taking his phone out to put the number in. the two younger men whoop in excitement, wonpil throwing him a boxy smile and a thumbs up. he presses call, feeling himself become more and more anxious as each ring passes.

 

after two more agonizing rings, someone finally picks up. “kang younghyun, what can i help you with?” he says. his voice is deep, velvety and it already does things to jae’s poor gay heart.

 

“h-hi,” he stutters and he almost hits himself in the face. not even two words in and he has already made a fool of himself. “i, i got this number from wonpil and dowoon?”

 

“oh! i have been told that you might call me. park jaehyung, right?”

 

“uh, jae is fine,” he mumbles, playing with the wet napkin he had used to clean his cup.

 

“well, jae, when do you want to meet? if you do want that, that is,” younghyun asks, making jae suddenly blush and he thanks all the gods that the man is not here to see him.

 

“anytime is fine, really.”

 

“how about saturday at seven in the evening, hm? we can meet at the _moonrise_ restaurant in gangnam. i’ll send a car for you, just let me know your address,” the man said and jae can hear him typing something on a computer.

 

“that… sounds great, actually.”

 

“perfect! i can’t wait to meet you, jae,” he tells jae before hanging up.

 

he puts his phone down, wonpil and dowoon already jumping to ask him questions about the conversation. jae just smiles at them as he quickly fills them in.

 

he can’t help but think that maybe this whole sugar baby thing isn’t that bad.

 

* * *

 

saturday comes way too fast and jae finds himself in front of his mirror, checking to see if the outfit jimin helped him pick was in order. he pats the way too skinny jeans that make his nonexistent ass pop, or at least so he has been told, and wonders how will he be able to get out of them. his hands tug at the sweater’s sleeves to cover his fingers that are clad in rings, too many for his personal liking. he shakes his head, making the loop earrings move. he pouts at them. he pushes his glasses up and turns around to leave.

 

he puts his shoes on, makes sure he has his phone and keys on him and he’s out the door. he has been told specifically to not bring any money with him. that’s not his job, wonpil laughed.

 

when he steps out of the building, there is a black car, that jae is sure costs more than he will ever be able to make in this lifetime. the driver holds the door open for him, his face blank of any emotions. jae nods at the man, entering the car. the door closes behind him.

 

he spends the whole ride playing with one of his rings, anxiety only managing to get the worst of him. what if younghyun will see him and think he’s not good enough? he really needs the money, he’s desperate and this situation might just be the best alternative for him right now. but what if he will literally be the worst sugar baby to ever exist? what if— he’s interrupted by the door opening.

 

the blond takes in a deep breath, before getting out of the car. he stands outside one of the most expensive restaurants in the city, and oh, boy, does he feel awkward already. the driver pushes him lightly towards the entrance and he knows that he can’t run away now, so he accepts his fate.

 

he walks in without falling which he considers a miracle. the lady at the front however, she looks at him frowning, as if she is thinking of calling security to get rid of the noodle boy that is now blocking the entryway. he smiles at her.

 

“i-i’m here to see kang younghyun,” he says, looking down and playing with his hands.

 

“name?”

 

“park jae,” he answers, making the woman roll her eyes, before she checks her papers.

 

she sighs, calling one of the waiters to guide jae. he almost wants to turn around and give her the finger, but he needs to be mature here. he can’t risk to get thrown out before he even meets younghyun.

 

when the waiter stops at a table, jae looks up from his hands. his breath hitches, eyes widening. in front of him stands one of the most attractive humans he has ever seen, and he has seen professor kwon jiyong. the man is dressed in a dark blue suit that fits him perfectly. jae’s eyes stop at his arms, his very defined muscles making him lick his lips involuntarily. but despite how nice his body may be, jae thinks his face is better. he has high cheekbones that look like they might be shining, and full pink lips that look so, _so,_ soft that jae wants to touch them. however, the thing that makes jae’s heart beat faster are his eyes. his very dark and fox-like eyes, they hide something mischievous behind them. jae can see younghyun smirk and that does things to him.

 

the man stands up, signaling the waiter that he can leave. he holds his hand out for jae to shake, which the blond does a bit reluctantly. “kang younghyun, pleasure to meet you,” he says, smirk still playing on his lips.

 

jae grabs his hand, shaking it lightly and hoping that it isn’t too sweaty, that younghyun can’t tell just how nervous he is right now. “park jae,” he gives him a small smile.

 

younghyun comes to stay next to jae, pulling the chair out for him, a silent invitation to sit down. jae does just that. the man goes back to his place. as he sits, he announces jae that he took the liberty to order wine already. jae just nodded.

 

the same waiter that has helped jae comes back, this time with the wine and two menus. younghyun takes them, thanking him with a smile. he gives one to jae, who takes it hesitantly. he opens it, scans the first page and closes it back.

 

“so i can’t understand any of it,” he laughs awkwardly, pushing the menu away.

 

“that’s ok, i’ll order for you. you like lobster?” younghyun asks, closing the menu as well and putting his hand under his chin.

 

jae stares at him, with a dumbfounded look. “i do, but i can’t afford it so i just eat lobster flavored ramen,” he admits, eyes not meeting the other’s.

 

younghyun is quick to order one lobster rossejat and one lobster gnocchi, before sending the waiter away.

 

“so, jae, what do you do? how old are you? what’s your favorite film? just tell me about yourself,” he encourages jae, eyes never leaving the younger’s.

 

“well,” the blond begins, “i’m majoring in music composition and production, i’m twenty one and my favorite movie is _the grand budapest hotel._ your turn now,” he tells younghyun, a look of determination on his face that makes the other chuckle.

 

“someone is eager,” the man smirks, to which jae just responds by blushing lightly. “i own a company along with my best friend, park sungjin, i’m thirty two and my favorite movie is _the birds_.”

 

“y-you’re eleven years older than me?”

 

“seems so. if it makes you uncomfortable you can leave, jae. i want you to feel at ease around me,” younghyun announces, his hand touching jae’s gently.

 

the younger shakes his head, fringe falling in his eyes. “that’s not it! it’s just that… you look so young?” he phrases it like a question, which causes younghyun to let out a laugh. jae is left to be stunned by just how rich the sound is, almost like a melody.

 

“you’re cute, jae,” the elder says after he has stopped laughing. jae can only redden at the compliment.

they talk until their food arrives, jae finding out that this is the second time younghyun has done the whole sugar daddy affair, that he wasn’t really looking for another sugar baby, but when wonpil showed him one of jae’s selfies he was more than happy to meet the younger. jae really hopes that his friend chose a good picture, not one of his double chins masterpieces. younghyun also told him that he is more than ready to pamper him with gifts, that being his favorite activity, really, and that if jae feels uneasy about the sexual activities, he will be content with just spending time with him.

 

“you intrigue me,” he says just jae takes a bite of his gnocchi, making the younger choke on his food. younghyun reaches forward with a napkin to wipe the sauce from his mouth.

 

the blond murmurs a ‘thanks’, the ever present blush on his cheeks now even redder. younghyun nods, grabbing a forkful of food and pushing it towards jae. the younger opens his mouth, letting the brunette feed him. he smiles at jae and just this simple action can fasten his heartbeat.

 

they eat their food in relative silence, only the little moans that escape jae and the laughs from younghyun being heard. the older also insists on feeding jae more than half of his plate, mentioning something about jae being too skinny for his age.

 

“you want to go back to mine?” he asks jae once the food is finished and they are outside, in front of the car. just then does jae notice the fact that he is taller than younghyun. he thinks it’s cute.

 

jae can only shyly nod.

 

younghyun opens the car door for him, a reassuring smile on his face. he enters it, and he is followed quickly by younghyun, who closes the door behind him.

 

they settle in a comfortable silence after the elder’s hand finds its place on jae’s thigh, rubbing circles on it. jae has to keep his eyes on the window for the other man to not see his blush. when was the last time he has even blushed this much?

 

when the car finally stops, jae realizes that this is actually happening. he will have sex with one of the richest bachelors in the country. he will have sex for the _first_ time ever with younghyun. just this thought alone makes his knees weak.

 

the brunette leads jae out the door, a hand pressed against his lower back. he walks him inside an enormous building, greeting the guard outside and the man behind the counter. they enter the elevator and younghyun presses the button for the penthouse, hand never leaving jae’s body.

 

once inside and seated on the couch with glasses of wine in their hands, the elder’s blazer thrown over the side of the couch, first two buttons opened, younghyun asks the question at last: “you sure you want this? you can still back out.”

 

jae nods, to which the elder puts his glass on the coffee table. the blond follows his action.

 

“i’m going to need you to tell me what you’re comfortable with, jae,” he declared, hand moving to hold jae’s.

 

“uh, the thing is… i’ve never done this before,” he mumbles the last part, earning a surprised gasp from younghyun. said man just squeezes his hand and promises the younger to take care of him.

 

“jae?”

 

“mm.”

 

“can i kiss you?” he asks, leaning in just the tiniest bit.

 

jae closes the distance. their first kiss is gentle, a simple touch of lips, testing the waters. jae wraps his arms around younghyun’s neck, urging the elder to deepen the kiss. after a few minutes, he stands up, pulling the younger with him.

 

he guides jae to the bedroom, turning the lights on as they enter, but quickly dimming them. the brunette goes to sit on the bed, tugging jae’s hand gently to make him sit on his lap. he helps the blond out of sweater, throwing it on the floor. he pops open the button of jae’s jeans.

 

“wait!” the blond gasps when younghyun starts kissing him down his neck. “do you want me to call you daddy?”

 

“let’s keep the kinks for our second time, baby.”

 

the taller flushes, anything he word dying on his lips as he moans when the elder begins to bite his neck. jae tugs at younghyun’s shirt, murmuring something about the elder having too many clothes on. he is quick to comply, getting out it in record time.

 

after putting jae to sit underneath him, the elder gets back to kissing the other down his chest, leaving hickies every here and there. beneath him, the younger is a moaning mess. younghyun smirks against the skin at the little sounds coming out of the other.

 

“i’m going to take your pants off now, babyboy, is that ok?”

 

jae moans at the petname and nods so fast, already trying to wriggle out of them. younghyun pulls them off quickly, leaving the younger only in his underwear

 

“take them off, too,” the blond whines, hands moving to the pair of briefs. the elder obeys, taking them off slowly, letting his nails scratch jae’s legs lightly.

 

once jae is completely naked, younghyun takes his time in admiring just how beautiful he looks, all ready to give himself in to him, flawless skin ready to be marked just like the one on his chest.

 

he leans in, pressing a kiss against the tip of the younger’s cock. the man shivers, hips buckling, trying to get as much friction as possible. younghyun coos, taking him in his hand and giving the length a few pumps.

 

he reaches for the nightstand drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube. he squirts a generous amount of it on his fingers, not wanting jae to feel any pain. “i’m going to start now, ok?” he asks, waiting for a response. when he gets a hum, he slowly pushes a finger inside.

 

he presses kisses along the inside of jae’s thigh, praising the younger for doing so well already. all that he can do at the moment is moan, starting to move his hips so that younghyun can get the message to add another.

 

“not yet, babyboy,” he murmurs, kissing jae right next to his cock. the blond whimpers, hands grabbing the bedsheets.

 

after a few more minutes of working him open with one finger and pressing small kisses wherever he can, younghyun finally pushes the second finger inside. he holds jae’s hips down, beginning to scissor the digits.

 

the younger keeps on mumbling underneath him, strands of words that don’t make any sense, but that only encourages the brunette to give him more, to give him anything he can. so he takes jae into his mouth, electing a loud moan from him, as he arches his back, hips trying to push deeper.

 

younghyun keeps teasing jae, teeth scraping his cock, fingers hitting his prostate, other hand pinching his thigh, until he can feel the younger being close. then he pulls up, grabbing a condom and rolling it on his length. he pours some more lube on it, before pulling jae closer.

 

“tell me when i can go inside, jae,” he says, stroking the other’s hips.

 

“now would be ideal,” the blond manages to choke out in between breathy moans and whimpers.

 

younghyun kisses him as he enters him, holding him tight and giving him time to adjust to the stretch. he starts kissing his jaw, going lower and lower, and he can feel jae panting beneath him.

 

“m-move.”

 

so he does just that. slowly and carefully at first, making sure jae is ok and that he can take more, before his thrusts become deeper and rougher. the blond is holding onto his shoulders, nails scratching his back as the elder keeps fucking him.

 

he holds his finger against jae’s lips, the blond opening his mouth without having been told to, to take the finger in and suck on it. he closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the digit against his tongue.

 

younghyun pulls the finger out, letting it wander lower, stopping at one of the younger’s nipples to pinch it. when jae moans, he takes it as a win and goes even lower, until his hand is wrapped around his cock, stroking him.

 

jae begins to thrust in the elder’s hand, movement uncoordinated and messy. the brunette just starts to move even faster, hand moving in time with his thrusts.

 

he dips his head down, hiding his face in jae’s neck to bite and kiss it. soon enough, after a particular hard bite, jae is cumming inside younghyun’s hand with one last broken moan. it doesn’t take long for younghyun to follow him, filling the condom.

 

with one last kiss, he pulls out, making jae whine. he shushes him with another peck, quickly going to the bathroom only to return moments later with a wet towel. he cleans one already dozing off jae carefully, before getting in bed next to him. the blond clings to his side. younghyun smiles at him as he covers them both.

 

he kisses his hair. “you did so well, babyboy,” he murmurs against it, getting a sleepy ‘thank you’ in return. he takes jae’s glasses off and puts them on the nightstand.

 

he smiles and turns off the lights, cuddling closer to jae, before letting himself fall asleep.

 

when jae wakes up, he is alone, the spot next to him already cold. he rubs the sleep from his eyes, stretching and yawning, before reaching for his glasses. as jae stands up, he notices the pain in his lower back, making him wince. when he looks down, he takes note of the marks littered across his chest and legs and flushes red.

 

the blond finally picks up the smell of waffles in the air, his stomach grumbling. he slaps it lightly. his arm stretches out for younghyun’s discarded shirt, picking it up and glancing at it. the man thinks ‘fuck it’, before putting it on, buttoning up only a few of them. he takes a moment to look at himself in the mirror and he is stunned by just how… sultry he looks, hair a whole mess, bite marks all over his skin, cheeks flushed.

 

he leaves the room before he can get even shyer and climb back in bed. jae walks down the hallway, remembering the way towards the kitchen. when he enters it, he finds younghyun in his boxers, apron on, putting a few waffles on a plate. the man turns around and smiles at the younger.

 

“morning,” he greets him, opening his arms as soon as the plate is on the table. jae comes and lets him hug him close. he mumbles his response against younghyun’s chest. said man pulls away, before lifting the blond’s chin with his forefinger, only to kiss him sweetly a moment later. he kisses him back without even thinking about it. “i hope you like waffles,” he smiles as he rests his forehead against jae’s.

 

“i like anything that i can put in my mouth,” he says, only after having said it realizing the double meaning of it. his eyes widen, hands going to his face to hide behind them.

 

the elder laughs, pressing a kiss over his hands, “good to know.”

 

younghyun sits down at the table, pulling jae to sit in his lap. he feeds him tiny bites of syrup drenched waffles, topped with blueberries, stealing kisses in between each and every bite. “you taste sweet, but not as sweet as last night,” he winks, causing jae to hide his face again as he begins to whine about ‘never being able to get rid of the blush’. he takes hold of his hands, pulling them away from his face to press a kiss on the younger’s cheeks. “good, you’re cute when you’re red.”

 

after they finish their breakfast and they wash the plates, jae turns to look at the brunette with a sad look in his eyes. “i really enjoyed the time i spent with you, younghyun-ssi, but i need to get back home. i have classes,” he sighs as the elder gently strokes his cheek.

 

“it’s ok, jae. i’ll call my driver,” younghyun announces, going to his long forgotten phone on the coffee table. “oh, and please, call me hyung,” he grins as he turns to pick up the device.

 

jae nods, going into the bedroom to change. he comes out looking half decent, but younghyun still looks at him with adoration in his eyes, succeeding in making jae redden.

 

“i’ll be going now,” he lets the other know as he puts his shoes on. younghyun is next to him in a second.

 

he kisses him one more time, hands stroking jae’s sides. “i put my number in your phone,” he says, mouthing at the younger’s neck. “and also, i made sure to put money into your account.”

 

jae smiles, pushing the elder away. he gives him one more peck and he’s out the door with the promise to keep in touch.

 

* * *

 

he doesn’t break the promise. he texts the other as soon as he gets home, sending him a simple selfie once he is inside his apartment. he gets a smiley face in response, not even an emoji. to say that he is disgusted is an understatement.

 

they talk as much as they can, given that younghyun has a company to take care of and jae has classes to attend.

 

he is currently sitting upside down on the couch, phone in his hand, as he reads the message younghyun has sent him about sailor moon. jae wasn’t even surprised when he found out that the elder likes anime. he doesn’t even notice wonpil sitting down next to him, until the other pokes his side, making the elder jump, dropping his phone on his face.

 

“what the fuck, pil?” he yells after picking his phone up and rubbing at his skin. he moves to stay with his head in the brunette’s lap. the boy begins to pet his hair, falling in their normal routine.

 

wonpil just snickers, throwing his hyung a finger heart. he knows that jae can’t resist him. “sungjin wants us to go on a double date,” he says after he is done with his aegyo display.

 

“so like, me and younghyun having to see you three be disgustingly in love?”

 

the younger gasps, hitting jae on the forehead. said man whines, slapping wonpil in revenge. “we are _not_ in love!” he begins, sounding very convinced of his argument. “he just cares for us…”

 

“i don’t know, pil, the way you describe how he treats you two, it sounds like there’s something more than just caring. but keep telling yourself that if it makes you sleep better at night,” he shrugs, closing his eyes and getting himself comfortable in the younger’s lap.

 

“so you in?”

 

“yeah.”

 

“cool, we’re going to sungjin’s place for dinner. you better get ready, we’re leaving in thirty,” he announces as he pushes the elder from his lap to stand up.

 

“wait, now?” jae asks, standing up as well, a look of confusion written on his face.

 

“mhm,” is all that the brunette says as he leaves in his room.

 

so jae has less than half an hour to make himself look less like his normal messy saturday self and more like a put together, attractive twenty one years-old. just as he was trying to settle between two different band tees, wonpil walked into his room, a sheer crop top in his right hand and a simple velvet choker in his left. “strip,” he commands, sitting in front of the elder with his arms crossed.

 

he does as he is told, remaining only in his black ripped jeans. the younger puts his hands on his shoulder, leaning in to fix his hair. he runs out of the room, coming back with his make up bag. he gives it to jae, putting a light layer of highlight and just a few colors of eyeshadow on his eyelids. he finishes off the simple look with a pink lipgloss. jae blushes.

 

after that, wonpil quickly dresses him, putting the choker around jae’s neck last. he makes sure it’s not too tight before taking a step backwards and admiring his work. he nods to himself, giving the elder a smile. “if you’re not getting the dick tonight i will be very disappointed in myself, hyung,” he says, making jae choke on air.

 

wonpil straightens his dress, wiping his hands on it. after that, he takes his hand, dragging him out of the room. in the living room, dowoon is sitting on the couch, dressed in a simple black shirt and dark jeans. when he spots jae, he whistles, winking at the blond. “damn, hyung, younghyun will be all over you.”

 

jae just blushes, giving his friends the middle finger.

 

“let’s go,” wonpil says as he puts on his shoes. the other two follow him and before they know it they are inside a car, the younger two talking animatedly next to jae. jae keeps pulling at his shirt, feeling himself crimson each time he touches the skin of his stomach.

 

the whole walk from the car to the building sungjin’s apartment is in, jae could feel the stares of people on him. once in the elevator, wonpil puts his hands on the blond’s shoulders, sitting on his tiptoes so that his eyes can meet the other’s easily. “stop being self-conscious, hyung. you have nothing to be ashamed of. you’re really beautiful and i just made sure to showcase your beauty,” he says before giving the elder a quick peck. “i love you, jae.”

 

“gee, way to make me feel all giddy inside, pillie,” jae blurted, pushing the younger away. “i love you, too,” he mumbles just as the elevator stops. wonpil grins at him, smile making his eyes shine brighter. “and i love you, woonie.”

 

dowoon nods, reaching for his hand and squeezing it.

 

before anymore heartfelt confessions could take place in the lift, sungjin and younghyun appear out of thin air, the first going to hug and kiss dowoon and wonpil. that leaves the latter to stay where he is, mouth open as he stares at jae.

 

“h-hi?” jae says, giving the other a tiny wave. younghyun is on him in a moment, kissing him deeply in the middle of the hallway.

 

“that’s great and all, but could you not do that in my house?” sungjin asks, arms still around dowoon’s middle.

 

younghyun flips him off and kisses jae one more time. “i missed you.”

 

“i missed you more,” he smiles, pushing his glasses up.

 

the brunette takes his hand, guiding him in the living room where a bunch of food is set on the coffee table. “i got you lobster,” he lets jae know as he sits down, pulling him in his lap.

 

the other three man sit on the opposite couch, dowoon and wonpil taking a seat on either side of sungjin. “so,” the elder of the three begins, “what’s it like being in love with brian, jae?”

 

younghyun chokes.

 

the blond looks up from the intertwined hands in his lap at the man. he blinks in confusion, “who’s brian?”

 

he points to younghyun, telling his friend something about not being nice to hide secrets from his lover.

 

“oh-oh my god!” jae shrieks, making the rest of them turn their attention to him. “you so look like a brian! guess what, you’re not younghyun-hyung anymore!” he screams, making a pause for the dramatic effect. “you’re brian!” the younger declares while turning around to face young— brian, putting his hands on his chest.

 

“ok, i’m brian,” the other nods, kissing jae. from the couch across them, there can be heard three different coughs along with three ‘whipped’s. the two kissing men are too busy to take note of them.

 

they spend the rest of the night eating, with the two elder men throwing insults to one another, trying to embarrass the other in front of his significant others. jae finds out that brian once caught sungjin with his dick in a pringles can, while another time, sungjin found his friend with his dick in a pomelo. the blond had no idea why the two were so keen on putting their penises in different objects.

 

by midnight, dowoon is trying to stay awake while half laying on top of his boyfriends (sungjin admitted that that’s what they are after he had had two glasses of wine), so they decide to call it a night.

 

jae stands up, walking over to his younger friends. he kisses dowoon on the nose, before doing the same to wonpil. they both beam at him.

 

he leaves holding brian’s hand.

 

in the car, brian’s hand doesn’t leave his skin, always touching, being it on the back, rubbing circles, or his thigh, playing with the loose strands of thread from his rips.

 

he leads the younger to his apartment, hand squeezing his waist, holding him as close as possible. when jae looked down at the older man, he smiled at him, giving him a quick kiss. the blond blushes, turning his head to the side. he could hear a small ‘cute’.

 

“so,” brian starts, as they walk into the bedroom, “i have a surprise for you.”

 

jae frowns at him, “i swear to god, if you got a clown in here i’m so going to punch you.”

 

the brunette gets a small box, tied with a pretty black ribbon from his nightstand and gives it to the younger. when jae just stares at it in bewilderment, he thrusts it lightly in the other’s hands with a smile. he takes the box, opening it slowly. “you can say no, jae. i just saw them in the shop and i thought they would look really pretty on you,” brian says, hand scratching behind his neck.

 

the blond gasps. inside the box lay a pair of black panties. jae picks them up, stroking the lace details. they feel soft against his skin. when he turns them around, he blushes. the back is made of only a few strings of black fabric, exposing the skin of the person’s ass. he really, really likes them.

 

“uh…”

 

“it’s ok, babyboy, you don’t have to wear them.”

 

he shakes his head. “i want to! could… could you turn around?”

 

brian chuckles, but complies, and soon enough jae is left to stare at the piece of clothing in his hands. as he undresses, he strokes himself a few times, taking his time in putting the panties on. they hug his hips nicely, the fabric snug against his semi-hard dick. he feels sensual as he touches the material of the piece of lingerie.

 

“can i turn around?”

 

jae looks up, suddenly remembering that brian is still in the room. “y-yea,” he manages to let out.

 

as the elder turns and takes a look at him, his eyes widen. “you look beautiful,” brian exclaims, coming to be closer to the blond, until his hands are barely above his hips. “can i?”

 

jae closes his eyes, before he feels the touch of lips on his. he deepens the kiss, putting his arms around brian’s neck to pull him closer. brian lifts him up, the younger wrapping his legs around his waist. he walks with him to the bed, putting him on it gently.

 

he takes jae’s shirt off, leaving him only in the panties and the choker. he stands above, a look full of desire across his face as he admires the younger. the marks he has previously left on jae’s body are still there, some fading, the one on his neck that he remembers has been particularly hard still deep in color. he presses on it, making the blond squirm and moan.

 

brian walks away from the bed, coming back with a box. the other eyes it reluctantly. “you trust me,” he asks as he opens it and pulls out a blindfold and a pair of cuffs, “right?”

 

“yes,” jae says without missing a beat.

 

he leans in to kiss him, taking his time in doing so. he tugs with his teeth at the younger’s bottom lip, the latter quick to obey and open it so that brian’s tongue can lick inside his mouth. the taller man whines when brian bites his lip, before pulling away. he gives him one more peck as he picks up the blindfold and puts it on jae. he takes his hands lightly and pins them above his head, kissing his wrists as he secures the handcuffs around them.

 

“give me a safeword.”

 

“uh,” jae thinks for a few seconds, frown still visible despite the cloth hiding his eyes, “iron.”

 

“perfect,” the brunette kisses him, hand caressing his sides, “use it anytime you want, baby.”

 

and with that, he reaches for the bottle of lube he has put in the box, pouring it on his fingers and beginning to stretch out the younger man. he goes as slowly as he can, enjoying the feeling of jae clenching around his fingers, the way he moans with each thrust, just how this much can turn him into a puddle underneath brian.

 

he eyes jae’s chest, how there are bite marks littered all over it, how pink and hard his nipples are and he can’t help himself but pinch one of them. this elects a whimper from the blond, making him arch his back, trying to thrust his hips into nothingness. brian smirks, leaning down to take the bud between his teeth; he sucks on it, biting it lightly before proceeding to do the same to the other one. beneath him, jae can only squirm and cry out whenever the pleasure from the fingers and brian’s mouth gets too much.

 

the elder stands up after he is certain that jae has had enough teasing in his upper part. his hand goes for the box again, this time taking out a small pink vibrator. he holds it against the younger’s cock, causing jae to jump in surprise at the cold feeling. brian turns it on the lowest setting, beginning to move it along the length, fingers never stopping from thrusting in and out of him, sometimes taking their time rubbing against the younger’s prostate.

 

“sh-shit,” jae whines, arms trying to break free from their bound. the brunette tsks as he turns the device up a few levels. the younger mewls, fists clenching and legs closing just the tiniest bit around brian’s waist, “d-daddy.”

 

“yes, babyboy?”

 

“i-if you keep doing tha--” he moans, struggling to get away from the toy that was now pressed against the head of his cock, “i’m close, daddy, pl-please.”

 

as soon as he says this, brian pulls it away, making jae cry and contract around the digits that are still burried deep inside him. “you’re not allowed to cum until daddy says so, ok, prince?”

 

“yes, daddy, wanna be a good boy for you.”

 

brian kisses him, sweetly and nothing more than a five second press of lips, before going back to teasing him with the vibrator. he keeps doing this, taking it away each and every time he can tell jae is close, the younger having tears stain his cheeks from all being brought so close to the edge only to have brian stop and not give him the satisfaction.

 

“you think you’re ready, sweetheart?” he asks, turning the device off and putting it back in the box. when all he gets in response is the younger nodding and an incoherent noise, he pulls his fingers out, wiping the excess lube on the sheets. they were to get dirty anyway.

 

he finally, _finally,_ takes off his clothes, sighing in relief when he feels the cold air against his dick. the brunette squirts lube all over his length, giving himself a few strokes to ensure that it is coated in as much of it as possible. he aligns himself with jae’s hole, arms holding the younger’s waist tightly as he pushes in.

 

jae cries out, legs trying to pull brian as close as he can, back arching on the bed. the elder hides his face in the blond’s neck, grunting when he finally bottoms out. he starts pressing kisses all over the skin, biting and sucking when he remembers that he needs to mark jae up, to let him now that he is _his._

 

“daddy, please, _move,”_ jae whines, hips moving on their own to get as much pleasure as feasible. brian complies, beginning to thrust in and out of the younger at an already rapid pace.

 

“more, god, give me more, please.”

 

the elder can only do as jae asks, hand going to touch his red and leaking cock. he starts stroking it, playing with the head while still quickly pounding his ass. the only sounds in the room are the blond’s whimpers and the sound of skin slapping against skin.

 

“you feel so good, babyboy, so tight around me, letting me fuck you like no one else will,” he praises, kissing jae. the other kisses him back, too dazed by everything to respond to him in any other way.

 

brian can feel jae tightening around him, the man babbling about ‘not being able to last any longer, daddy’. his pace picks up even more, nails scratching the younger’s cock, teeth grazing on the junction of his neck and shoulder and it all too much for jae, who spills himself inside brian’s hand, a few drops falling on his belly.

 

the brunette follows him soon enough, cumming inside jae and pulling out just in time to see some of it dripping down his thighs. he pushes a finger in, getting it out coated in cum. he holds it against jae’s lips, the blond opening his mouth without any resistance and beginning to suck on the digit, moaning around it.

 

after a few minutes of watching him, brian takes it out, standing up and leaving for the bathroom. he comes back, takes the blindfold and the cuffs off and picks jae up in his arms. he takes off the panties and the choker too, placing them on the bedside table.

 

“you did so well, baby, i’m so proud of you,” he murmurs, kissing him above his eyebrow. he keeps kissing his face, going for nose, cheeks and eyelids, but stopping just above his lips.

 

jae looks up, eyes threatening to fall shut, silently asking for a kiss. brian leans in, pecking him before setting him down in the bathtub that is filled with warm pink colored water. he gets inside next to him, gathering the younger in his arms.

 

jae only leans back in chest, hands taking a hold of the other’s and playing with them absentmindedly. they stay like that, in comfortable silence for a while, before brian starts washing jae, movements gentle, as to not to disturb the almost sleeping man.

 

after he’s done, he picks him back up and dries him off with a big fluffy towel. jae opens his eyes, tiredly looking at the elder. the man smiles down at him, kissing his freshly dried hair. “you smell like me now,” he laughs, nuzzling in his hair.

 

“good,” the blond yawns, hands wrapping around his neck.

 

brian gets him back in bed, dressing him up quietly in his shirt and boxers. once he is changed too, he takes his place back next to jae, hugging him close.

 

the brunette presses a kiss to his forehead, murmuring a soft ‘sleep, baby’. the younger hums, kisses brian over his heart and closes his eyes.

 

jae doesn’t know what the future has in store for them, but as he sits with his head on brian’s chest, the elder’s hands petting him lightly, he can’t help but think that he is ready for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
>  [tumblr](http://cryystal-m00n.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
